


It Was Just Two Words

by warlockdisco



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, it's project your feelings onto moomintroll hours, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdisco/pseuds/warlockdisco
Summary: It was just two words that made his heart skip a beat. Moomin’s brain had stopped being able to process what was happening. He felt his body heating up all throughout. It was as if his insides were melting, but not in a terrifying way. No, it was more like a chocolate truffle with a creamy center. He heard Snufkin’s voice keep talking, but couldn’t really make out the words. All Moomin could do was keep staring out at the sea and try to understand just what was happening.





	It Was Just Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Real Footage(TM) of how I react irl whenever y'all write snufkin calling moomin "my dove" in your amazing fics + art
> 
> it's so cute and i'm 😤❤️😍👌
> 
> is there a term for being touch-starved but with pet names instead of physical affection

“My dove.”

It was just two words that made his heart skip a beat. Moomin’s brain had stopped being able to process what was happening. He felt his body heating up all throughout. It was as if his insides were melting, but not in a terrifying way. No, it was more like a chocolate truffle with a creamy center. He heard Snufkin’s voice keep talking, but couldn’t really make out the words. All Moomin could do was keep staring out at the sea and try to understand just what was happening.

It was just two words that he hadn’t heard in such an order before. “My” was quite a familiar word to him. Of course, it was a part of Little My’s name, but that didn’t hold the same meaning. His Mamma often called him “my little Moomintroll.” Those words were made of pure comfort coming from Moominmamma. It made him feel warm and safe, but it wasn’t the same as what Snufkin had done to him. Goodness, he hoped Snufkin hasn’t noticed how torn up Moomin was over it.

It was just two words and Moomin didn’t think he really had many similarities to a dove. Sure, Moomin and doves were both colored white. He wasn’t exactly small or feathered though. Perhaps they were both soft to the touch, but he didn’t know how true that was. He also had no clue why being called a dove would make him feel such a way. Snufkin had stopped speaking and Moomin wasn’t sure if it had ended in a question or a statement. He hummed in response and hoped Snufkin wouldn’t question it.

It was just two words and Moomin’s brain was trying so very hard to avoid the obvious answer. He couldn’t just pick and choose which parts of the sentiment had gotten him so flustered. In the very thick of it, he felt embarrassed. Such a small gesture should not have made him feel so much. Right as the feeling had started to fade, Moomin felt a familiar pressure on his arm from one of Snufkin’s paws. He turned his head only to find his snout inches away from Snufkin’s face. The mumrik’s eyes were full of a gentle concern. Between the proximity and the beautiful look on his friend’s face, the hot churning in his body came back full force.

“Is everything alright, my dove?”

It was just two words, well, maybe five in this instance. Still, those two from before startled his already disheveled heart and Moomin jerked to the side, trying to create a small distance between them. Due to the fact that Snufkin still had his paw on Moomin’s arm, this action pulled both of them. With the anxious force that Moomin used try and flee, Snufkin’s face ended up crashing right into Moomin’s snout.

It was just two words and Moomin had ruined everything. Now Snufkin is going to think that Moomin had tried to kiss him. It wasn’t a proper kiss by either of their standards for sure, but that didn’t mean Snufkin wouldn’t think ill of him for this. Gently, Moomin separated them, letting Snufkin get situated next to him again. Snufkin’s face looked about as red as a ripe tomato from the garden. Moomin tried to mumble out an apology, with an excuse about being startled. If Snufkin heard it, he wasn’t sure. All Moomin could hear was the beat of his own heart hammering against his chest.

“No worries, Moomin.”

It was just two words, or rather the lack of them, that made Moomin’s insides feel positively empty. He had messed up, perhaps irreparably so. Moomin didn’t move, expecting Snufkin to get up and leave. Instead, Moomin once again felt the pressure of Snufkin’s paw, this time on top of his own. Neither of them spoke for a long time. The sea’s waves crashed against the shore rhythmically while the pair watched on. Moomin felt himself calm down and hoped the same for Snufkin, enjoying the single point of contact at their paws. It wasn’t until the summer sun had started to set that Moomin had heard Snufkin’s voice again.

“Should we head back?”

It was just two words that weren’t present. Moomin ignored those thoughts as he got up from where he sat. Intertwining his paw with Snufkin’s, they started the walk back to Moominhouse. It was peaceful. Nothing to be heard but the pair’s footsteps and the buzzing of the cicadas; nothing to be seen except the fireflies dancing around one another. It didn’t take them long to get to the bridge, which was unfortunate in Moomin’s eyes. Even after the events of the day, he was sad that he wouldn’t get to see Snufkin until he woke up the next morning.

“Goodnight, my dove.”

It was just two words that stopped Moomin in his tracks again. He wished Snufkin goodnight in return, trying to look as natural as he could. After which, he took off running towards home. He greeted his Mamma and Pappa upon entering and mumbled an excuse about being sleepy before retiring to his room. Moomin was indeed exhausted after the many twists and turns of the day, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. There was just too much thinking to do. Still, he prepared for bed and shut his eyes in protest of the offending hypotheticals.

It was just two words.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest and admit that i wrote this in like an hour and only looked over it once so there's probably a lot of mistakes
> 
> still though, i've got to post it while i still like it
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://warlockdisco.tumblr.com/)


End file.
